


Unexpected

by IceCubes



Category: Castle
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Tittyfucking, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCubes/pseuds/IceCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Kink of the Castle Summer '14 Kink Meme: "Castle and Beckett are in the middle of sex when Beckett gets a phone call from Lanie asking for a girls night out. Castle doesn't stop so Beckett tries to disguise her moans. Lanie can hear them going at it, gets turned on and starts to prolong the convo while she rub herself to orgasm. Kate catches on an indulged Lanie and talks dirty about what Castle is doing to her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It happens unexpectedly.

It’s been two weeks since he left on his book tour, and she’s been waiting for Castle to come back with bated breath. The Skype sex and the dirty texts and her box of toys just haven’t been enough. The timing is great too, with either luck or just judicious judgement Martha happens to take her one-woman show to Albany for the week and Alexis decides to visit her friend in Connecticut, meaning they have the whole loft to themselves. She even uses up some precious leave so they can have extra time together.

The first round is hot, and hard, up against the door. Their thirst, their need for each other had been too great, to wait. She’d been so wet already, her desire thrumming through her body, teetering on the edge of the cliff even as he’d walked in the door. As she’d moulded herself against him, she had felt his stiff member through his pants, his need for her just as great. A few sloppy kisses later, she’d been up against the door, his fingers enjoying the lack of underwear under her skirt, thumb brushing against her clit till she’d whined at him to get on with it.

She grinned as she remembered the way he’d stretched her wide as he sank into her cunt, setting fire to her insides all over again as she squeezed herself around his cock. One of his hands coming around to her chest, roughly groping her breasts, tugging on one hard nipple the way she liked it. His other hand pulling on her hair, his teeth sinking into her neck almost animally, as he thrust into her roughly. Most pleasingly of all, her husband had lost his words, reduced to grunts by his overwhelming lust. Neither of them had the patience to last long, and so it proved. Her orgasm shook through her like an earthquake, every nerve jangling with pleasure, and as soon as her moans took on that high-pitched note, he came inside her, his seed spurting as she milked him for all he could give.

Now they were here, in the bedroom a half hour later, naked refreshed and cleaned up and ready for round two. He was lying on his back, his hands sliding around her waist as she slid her outer lips over the length of his shaft, which was semi-hard and bent back against his pelvis. She loved the wet trails of her juices she left along its length, coating him in the physical evidence of her need, while he quirked and throbbed under her labia, coming back to life.

His eyes had darkened to a wintery azure, and her nipples stiffened to hard little peaks again under his predatory gaze. She loved it when he looked at her like that, when he looked like he just wanted to fuck her till she couldn’t move, till she was in blissful oblivion.

She leaned over, using her flexibility to keep herself pressed to his cock while she tasted his lips with her tongue, his hands coming up to twine in her hair.

“Missed you.” He whispered under his breath when they broke the kiss.

“Missed you too, babe.”

“Tell me.” He moved one hand to her left breast as he spoke, teasing and pulling the nipple taut the way she liked, causing little bursts of pleasure-pain to shoot through her body.

She knows what he wants, what he’s fishing for. She’s happy to give it to him, knowing it’ll rev his motors even further.

“Well some nights, you saw me. I loved performing on video for you, Castle. Watching you watch me, putting two or three fingers inside my pussy, or using my rabbit vibe. You stroking that big, thick cock of yours on the other end, both of us cumming at the same time. Me wishing I could lick your stomach and chest clean of your cum…”

“I wanted to clean you up to, drink up all your cum from between your legs. I just missed the taste and scent of you so bad, Kate.”

She’s sitting back up right astride him again, his big hands clasped around her ass, gently squeezing as she slides faster and faster along his shaft, the need for penetration and friction building inside her like a flame being stoked.

“Worse were the nights we couldn’t talk or video-call, of course.”

“Oh?”

“Sometimes I’d watch the videos we made of ourselves fucking. The one we shot in the Hamptons, with that floor-length mirror. Or the one where I blow you, and you came all over my face. I got myself off to those videos more than a few times.”

“Oh, fuck…”

“Other times I’d send you those dirty sexts and photos. Like the one where I was fingering myself at the precinct, thinking about you. Or the one where I was wearing that dominatrix outfit after I bought it, we’re definitely going to be breaking that in at some point in the next few days…”

His breathing is getting shallower and faster, his nostrils flaring and pupils dilating as she continues to speak.

“Then I’d lie in bed and fuck myself so hard, babe. I’d think about how hard I must’ve gotten you, those filthy texts you sent back tell me how you were going to fuck me so hard after you came back. How you were getting yourself off to my pictures, like the old days before we were together. Dirty, dirty boy.”

She can feel his cock jerk underneath her, springing against her cunt as his arousal builds. It’s almost completely erect now, it’s impressive length almost ready to ride.

Good.

She’s pretty ready herself, her wetness the external evidence, but it’s the aching throb in between her legs, the need to be filled again that’s the paramount sensation. His hands are still groping her ass, one finger sliding between her cheeks to play with her puckered little hole. She skates the broad planes of his chest, her hands playing with his nipples, hard as they are.

“One time, I got so turned on watching porn-“

“Which one?

“One of those James Deen movies I like, and then _Pirates_.”

He squeezes his eyes shut for a second before opening them again, and she knows she has him ready now.

“I got so turned on, I DP’d myself. Fucked myself like wanton little slut, with a buttplug in my ass, imagining it was you doing me. Came so hard I had to wash the sheets…”

“Fuck, Kate!”

His control snaps and he grabs her by the hips, raising her up so his cock can stand up straight. She can’t help the grin that comes over her face, the way she’s made him lose control again sending her arousal skyrocketing.

“Bzzzzzzzzzzzzt!”

Her phone.

“Let it go to voicemail.” He urges her, the tip of his length nosing at her entrance.

She leans over to look at who it is.

“Oh fuck, it’s Lanie. I promised to talk to her tonight. I’ll get rid of her quickly babe, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Lanie.”

She can tell he’s unimpressed by the fact she picked up the phone, as he slides his cock forward out from under, letting it slap against front of her pussy as she comes back to rest on his thighs. It pushes against her clit pleasantly, sending little shockwaves running through her body, all her nerves connected like an electricity grid so she can feel it everywhere from the tips of her toes to the stiff peaks of her nipples.

She can’t quite keep the hitch out from her voice either.

“Hey Kate. I hope it’s not a bad time?”

“No- uh, no, not at all.”

He slides a finger across one nipple, flicking it, watching it bounce while his lips press into an adorable and somehow sexy pout. They look like that when they’re sucking on her clit, too. She knows her breathing is shallow, needs to come up with an excuse.

“Sorry, I was just…exercising.”

“Uh-huh.” There’s a note of scepticism in her friend’s voice, but Lanie doesn’t push any further than that. “Isn’t your husband supposed to bringing his fine ass home tonight. So you don’t have to do any more…exercise”

She can see his lips open, knowing he’s about to speak. In the silence of the room, he can hear Lanie over the phone loud and clear. Quickly she leans over to put her palm over his mouth, muffling any words he might about to utter.

Unfortunately that just makes her press against his length again, and she can help but grind a little against the underside of his cock, her clit desperate for friction. The heat of arousal won’t melt from her body, instead it’s just building and building.

“He’s- ahhh- running late.” His hand slides around his cock when she puts her hand over his mouth, his fingers finding her wet outer lips in response, and then slipping in. One, and then two.

She flutters and clamps around those broad digits.

Bastard.

“OK good, you can talk then. Girl, I’m so jealous. Javi and I are still on the outs, and I haven’t gotten laid in months. It’s burning me up inside. We need to have a girls’ night so I can scope out some new prospects, if he can’t get his head out of his ass.”

The way his fingers are curling up inside her, pressing against fleshy walls of her cunt- it’s making the phone call foggy. She wants to hang up, but at the same time, she’s kind of always wanted to do this. Indulge her voyeuristic streak. She rocks gently against his fingers, encouraging him to search out her special spot, that cluster of nerve endings he can find better than anyone else.

He shakes his head silently.

The shoe is on the other foot now, because he’s teasing her. She hates it. She loves it.

“…and he’s still dating. I think he might’ve even gone out with Tory, last week.”

“Ahhh.” The soft moan slips out before she can stop it.

“Kate?”

“Ahhh, I mean, what a jerk. Tory like precinct Tory?”

“Yeah, precinct Tory. Girl looks pretty good, actually. Are you even paying attention?”

Right at that moment, he withdraws his fingers from inside her, leaving her curbing a scream of frustration, turning into a soft gasp. He holds up the two digits, coated in her essence, strands of liquid stretching out as he splays them, and then puts them in his mouth, sucking off her juices slowly and surely. Their eyes stay locked on each other during the act, their arousal in some kind of feedback loop. The more she gets turned on, the more he gets turned on, which makes her more turned on. It’s the best kind of vicious cycle. 

“Uh-huh. Tory. Pretty. You unha- unha- unhaaaaaaaaaappy.”

She can’t help it. Can’t help the way her voice goes up in pitch, the way her words get stuck in her throat and then escape in a rush, the way her head lolls back and her eyes close. It’s his fingers, and the way he’s playing with her clit. Dancing around it, teasing it, rubbing it gently, and even lightly spanking it.

She can’t move. She can’t breathe. She’s teetering on the edge of the cliff, and he’s getting immense pleasure by keeping her there, dancing on the boundary.

That last sentence was too obvious. She needs to hang-up. She needs to get off.

“Lanie, I hafta go, I’ll call you ba-“

“Kate, no! No, I need- I need your advice. Now tell me about what I should do…”

She doesn’t notice at first. She’s distracted. Distracted by the thick, pearly drop of pre-cum at the pink head of his cock, the way it sits there enticingly. Districted by the throbbing veins of his shaft, the way his length jumps under her touch as her thumb gently swipes up the globule of fluid. Distracted by the way he looks at her when she sucks it off her thumb, that salty-slick hit of him just making her crave more. 

“Well, ahhh...” She moans. She can’t help it, she’s always been vocal. 

That’s when she notices it. That’s why it takes her a second to notice that Lanie didn’t hang up the phone. That Lanie’s breathing is slightly shallower and quicker than it was a moment ago. The very faintest hit of a squelching sound she can hear. 

She’s a detective. Her job is to put together the clues. The conclusion she comes to is startlingly clear.

Lanie knows what they’re doing.

Lanie’s getting off on it.

That’s so fucking hot.

She needs to find out for sure though, needs to know that he’ll be OK with this. 

“Sorry Lanie, I really need to- oh fuck! I need to go.”

Right in the middle of her sentence, he slips his fingers back inside her again, the fleshy pad of his palm grinding against her clit. She feels herself throb around him, her pussy sliding up and down and around his digits. He’s playing her body like it’s an instrument, like he's a virtuoso and she's a Stradivarius. Strings pucked, quivering.

“Girl, wait…”

She hears her friend pause, pictures her lying back on her bed, eyes hooded. One brown hand between her legs, the other holding her phone to her ear as she strives to make out every noise, every moan and grunt and gurgle. 

“Stay on the line.”

“And…”

“Tell me what he’s doing to you. It’s been a while, Kate. I need this.”

She quirks an eyebrow at her husband, who’s finally cottoned on to what’s happening, his eyes widening in shock and more than a little bit of arousal too. She knows he’s always been attracted to her best friend, has seen his eyes linger on the curve of her booty, on glorious cleavage. She doesn’t really mind, she knows Lanie’s attractive, and in their hypothetical games of “who we’d have a threesome with”, Lanie is often a consensus pick, right at the top of the draft. 

Except, now it’s closer to reality than fantasy, and he’s nodding his head eagerly and goddammit she finds the whole fucking scenario so hot that she can’t wait to continue.

“Alright Lanie, hang on. Just putting you on speaker. I need my hands…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep letting me know your thoughts. Lanie is a tricky character write, I want to get her right.


	3. Chapter 3

She leans forward, turning up the volume on the phone while setting it down carefully on the bedstand next to them. His cock presses against the front of her, her clit rubbing against its underside beautifully as she leans forward, and she almost sighs with displeasure when she leans back and that pressure goes. 

His fingers are still inside her though, moving slightly, toying, keeping her on edge. 

“Where are you? What are you two wearing?”

Lanie’s voice cracks and hollows over the line, and she can hear the rustle of bedsheets and movement behind the voice, still faintest sounds of fingers moving through wet cunt as her friend no doubt touches herself.

“We’re naked, Lanie. In bed, both of us. He’s lying down, and I’m on top…”

“Of course you are, girl.” Just for the briefest of seconds, there’s the snark she associates with her friend, the dry edge to her voice as Lanie reminds her how intimately she knows her fantasies, her desires, her likes and dislikes.

She decides to fight back.

“That’s because this is our second round. As soon as he came in the door, he fucked me so hard. Right up against the front door, bent me over and ploughed me with that fat, long cock of his. I came screaming his name while he pulled on my hair, leaving hickeys on my neck, teeth biting down on my shoulder.”

She knows that Lanie likes it rough, likes it hard. She knows Lanie would have imagined being fucked like that.

“Ohhh gawd, Kaaaaattteeee…”

The high-pitched moan that follows her name is enough to let her know she’s hit her mark. It also sets another bolt of arousal sizzling through her nerves. Castle’s leaking even more from his tip now, his eyes darker and bolder since Lanie’s phone call became part of their play. She knows he wants to fuck her with Lanie listening. He loves the thought of having an audience, and she’s just as much of a fan of the thought as he is, truth be told. 

But turnabout is fair play. If they’re performing for Lanie, she’s performing for them too.

“What about you girlfriend, what are you doing, wearing, while listening to us? Tell us about how you’re getting off…”

He grunts in arousal as her words register, and she smiles as she watches him squeeze his eyes shut, knowing his preparing to imagine whatever Lanie describes. His fingers, which have till then been gently undulating inside her, suddenly turn and flex, seeking out her special spot, the sensitive patch inside her which he knows brings her the most pleasure. His thumb descends on her clit, and she loses herself to the sensation, the pleasure buzzing through her. 

Then her friend speaks.

“I’m almost naked too. Just got a t-shirt on, but the girls are trying to bore out through it, stretchin’ it tight. I’d send you two a picture, but I’m too busy playing with my wet little pussy.”

She had no trouble imagining her friend as she speaks, lying back on the bed, thick and caramel-colored nipples pushing up against a faded white shirt that was riding up, beautiful brown thighs spread and sticky with her own juices already. Two fingers driving into a sloppy wet cunt, pink and slick and shaven smooth because they’d gotten Brazilians together last w-

He twists and arches his fingertips then, suddenly hitting the cluster of nerves that set fire racing through her body. The thumb on her clit, grinding gently, is just the icing on the cake. The minor orgasm rolls through her, making her shudder and stiffen, clamping down on his fingers. 

“Oh fuuuuuck.”

That’s all the words she can muster before being reduced to wordless gasps, her world reduced to the feeling of his fingers and the thumb on her clit, electricity and pure sensation wracking her brain. 

“Kate?”

She can’t speak. Can’t form words, can’t take in the air, her head lolling back and spine arching as she bucks against his fingers like some mindless thing. 

Her husband takes over, Castle’s words gruff and thick with his own need.

“She’s a little busy right now. Coming hard on my fingers to your words.”

“Castle…you two are so freaky, I love it.”  
“You’re plenty freaky yourself…” 

The whole conversation is taking place out-of-phase for her, her body still buzzing, still responding to Castle’s touch and words, but taking in the words, letting herself dip so she can build to another crest. Riding the rollercoaster of lust.

“What would you do to me if I was over there right now, Castle?”

She knows. He’s talked about it before, and she doesn’t mind. In fact, it’d be pretty fucking hot to watch. She’s sure that she cream herself just watching it.

He’s silent, watching her. Waiting for her nod. 

“I know you can’t tear your eyes off the girls Castle. I’ve been top-heavy my whole life, I know what that look means in your baby blues, Writer Boy.”

She nods swiftly, letting him off the leash.

“I’d motorboat your tits. Kate’s are nice, don’t get me wrong, but it’s been a while since I’ve played with a pair that bigger than a handful.”

“Oh fuck honey, keep goin’…”

“We know you prefer slippery to sticky, so you’d make that valley in between your boobs nice and slippery for my dick, wouldn’t you?”

“Got the lube right here, Castle.” There’s an edge of incessant need to Lanie’s voice, and that does it for her, the thought of her friend’s cleavage with her husband’s cock nestling in between, white against black, gorgeous and sexy contrast. 

“Yeah, then I’d fuck your tits, slide my fat cock in between those titties till I came…”

His eyes are squeezed shut now, actively holding himself back from letting go, from the peak that describing that fantasy has brought him. Ever the storyteller, the power of words can drive him to orgasm quite easily, which is why she’s developed such an affinity for dirty talk, ready to unleash her filthy mouth whenever she wants to either tease him or bring him to climax. Equally his lips are sealed shut, no more words tumbling from them, he’s not ready for what that might bring. Not yet.

“Oh yes, fuck. Kate, girl, you two better be ready to fuck, because I’m ready to hear all about the main event.”

She takes over, Castle teetering on the edge.

“Oh I’m ready girlfriend. I’ve got his thick shaft between my fingers, right here next to my pussy. Every time it springs forward, it rubs up against my clit, sends a buzz right through me.”

She flexes her fingers around said shaft, feeling it pulse under them, wet with a mixture of her juices and his own arousal. The needs inside her is burning now, stoked to a hot fury by the comb”ination of her first minor orgasm, the taboo of having Lanie listen to them fuck, partake in their dirty talk and her own pent-up need from the week past. 

Sitting up on her haunches, she lets it stand straight up, nosing up against her slippery folds as she aligns herself to it and then slides on to her husband’s cock. This is one of her favourite parts, slowly getting filled up. They’re both wet, ready, but he always manages make her feel tight and snug around him, his girth stretching out the pulsating side walls of her cunt. Every ridge, bump and vein scrapes past sensitive nerve endings, pure sensation that runs all the way up her spine and through her body.

All Castle can muster is a long, low groan as she envelops him, his entire body vibrating beneath her. 

“Oh, you two are fucking now, aren’t you? Talk to me Kate, pleeeease.”

“Lanie, fuck….his cock feels so good inside me. Fills me up and stretches me out so good, hits every corner and cranny inside me.”

She slides herself up and down as she speaks, undulating her hips. The slight curve of his cock is perfect, making its tip slide past her most sensitive spot on every pass. The sound of flesh and against flesh, of his shallow, quick breathing and her needy little whimpers fill the air. 

“Oh fuck you two sound beautiful. I want to be there. I want to be watching. Fuck, girl, you know how lucky you are.” Lanie’s voice was faint, fading in the face of her building crescendo, but she could still tell the other woman was close to orgasm for herself.

“God yes I do Lanie…”

She picked up the pace, riding him harder, feeling his cock go deeper and deeper as she reached down with her hand to play with her clit. His massive hands are driving her up and down as much as she is herself, his hips rising to piston himself inside her. Rougher. Harder. Just the way she likes it.

“Oh God, Kate I’m going to cum!”

His voice is low and fierce, eyes open again and locked with hers, blue pools of love and lust and need that she could fall into and swim around in. Her own climax builds to peak, taking over coherent thought and vocal chords.

“Me too. Cum inside me babe, cum inside me. I need you to cum, Rick!”

Her pleading trails off into mewling little gasps, and the way she squeezes him with her cunt in unison is of what sets him off.

“Oh, Kate, yes!”

That’s all he rumbles out as he cums inside her, his seed jetting deep into her womb. As soon as she feels him give up his load, her own orgasm crashes through her, sluicing through her body in waves as she gushes wetly against his cock. She milks him with powerful contractions of her inner muscles, his half-hard cock still throbbing inside her as she slumps forward against his chest. Both of them are reduced to juddering breaths.

“Oh Lord, I’m cumming!”

Lanie’s scream of pleasure follows them both, tinnily squeaking through her phone’s earpiece as she follows them over the cliff, trailing behind their orgasms like a wakeboarder, pulled along by the strength of their experiences. They look at each other while they listen to her trail off into harsh gasps of her own, their minds running parallel as they so often do. 

She can feel the mixture of their fluids slide out of her slowly, and she reaches down with a finger, skirting her over-sensitive clit, to scoop up a couple of fingers’ worth. She offer them to him, and he sucks it off her fingers greedily, blue eyes lighter now, but never leaving hers. She quirks an eyebrow towards the phone, asking the question she knows they’ve both been thinking about. 

He nods firmly.

Very good, they’re like-minded as they usually are.

“How you doing, Lanie?”

She can’t stop the post-sex purr from winding into her tone, not that she really wants to. The sweat cooling on her brow, in the valley of her cleavage, the stickiness between her legs and heavy smell of sex in the air all keep her low buzz going, making her feel languid in post-coital bliss.

“How am I doing? I’m gonna need to clean these sheets, that’s how I’m doing…”

Lanie’s voice is equally breathy when she answers, a husky timbre to it that sends shivers up her spine. This is going to be more fun that she’d ever imagined. 

“Whatcha doing tomorrow?”

“Nothing. Girl, what are you upto…”

“Why don’t you come over for a drink?”

She bites her lip, hesitant about the next bit. 

He nods, encouragingly.

“And Lanie, why don’t you bring along that strap-on you’re always bragging about having after your fourth glass of wine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always intended to take this to an actual threesome if the response to the story was positive, so we will get there. Keep leaving your feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle’ s still in the shower when she hears the knock on the door. 

They’ve done nothing but have sex and talk about what’s coming up over the last 24 hours after she’d hung up the phone. Both of them have been at a constant simmering state of arousal, the edge only partially satiated by the climaxes they bring each other to. Only the addition of Lanie, the actual act of having the threesome will bring them the proper relief they crave, she knows. The half-glass of the red, the one she loves for getting her in the mood, she’s had so far is perfect. It has gently stoked the heat inside her, making her skin prickle and flush every time she thinks about what is coming up. 

When she opens it, Lanie’s there with a nervous but excited smile on her face. Her friend is wearing a gorgeous, deep-cut maroon blouse that shows off her generous assets to their best effect, and curve-hugging jeans that beg to peeled off. 

“Hey.”

She returns Lanie’s greeting with a hug and brief kiss on the shorter woman’s cheek, leaning over. The faintest hint of a lavender-and-honeysuckle scent greets her as her lips brush over a smooth brown cheek, Lanie wrapping her arms around her and pulling herself into the hug. She’s always thought her friend was attractive, but this the first time that she’s felt even a frisson of attraction to her. 

She’s hyper-aware of her nipples hardening as they squish into the other woman’s heavier, larger bosom, and the hug feels all too short as they pull back. 

“Come on in, have a drink.”

She laces her fingers through Lanie’s, pulling her into the loft. Her friend carries a bag in her other hand, placing it gently by the foot of the kitchen counter as they reach it.

“Red?”

“Yes, please.”

She pours a generous splash of the wine into the glass, handing it to Lanie. Their fingers linger over each other for a split second more than necessary, and she feels a jolt of heat from the contact.

“Where’s Castle?”

Lanie’s eyes are wide and dark over the rim of the glass as she takes a sip, her lips glossy and full.

“Having a shower.”

“Listen, Kate…if this is too weird, we can call this off. I can just have a glass of wine, go home and we can never speak of it again?”

She’s touched by her friend’s concern, but the shadow of disappointment that passes through her at the thought of calling this off now at the eleventh hour speaks for itself. She wants to do this. They want to do this.

“No, no. Not at all. Unless you don’t feel comfortable, of course…”

“Hell no girl. I need this! Besides, I’ve always been the one telling you over the years to climb Writer Boy like a tree. I’m hardly going to not follow my own advice…and I wore my best bra and panties.”

She smirks gleefully at the enthusiastic grin that appears on Lanie’s face, the timbre of want vibrating through her friend’s voice. 

“Sounds like a plan. Cheers to us.”

She leans her glass forward, and Lanie clinks hers against it. Green eyes meet brown, silently scheming together. They know each other so well, and now they’re going to get to use that knowledge in a whole new sphere of trust and friendship. 

“He won’t know what’s hit him.”

“Oh he certainly won’t…”

A giggle escapes her before she can help it, the thought of her sexy and yet still adorably darkish husband being flummoxed by them being too funny to handle internally. 

“What are you ladies up to behind my back?”

She whirls around as Castle appears, wearing just a dark green t-shirt and khaki slacks. The shirt shows off both his muscular arms, biceps bulging as he reaches for the wine and the barest hint of his broad chest. 

“Oh nothing, just waiting for you to get out of the shower, babe.”

“Well, I’m here now. Hi Lanie.”

“Hey, Castle.”

Lanie is almost uncharacteristically shy, and a little soft-spoken as she answers Castle’s greeting, but her eyes track his muscular butt hungrily as he bends over to grab a wineglass from the cupboard, the pants tightening perfectly over the round globes of his ass.

She loves his ass, and she know Lanie’s been an ass girl for years, from the way she’d point out guys out on the street or in bars with nice butts. She’s not at all surprised to see her friend appreciating her husband’s excellent rear. 

Castle moves back towards them with a half-filled glass of his own, clinking it against theirs in rapid succession. 

“How about some…ground rules? Guidelines? So everything is fun and everyone’s happy?”

“Sure Castle. Good idea. Anyone can back out any time, no repercussions. If they feel uncomfortable with a certain act, they say so.”

She takes a quick swallow of her wine, the tarty-sweet red heating up her cheeks. She’s done this once before, but it was a long, long time ago (ahh, Stanford). She can still remember the basics though, and she knows she wants them all to be happy and have fun. 

“We all have to be together. In the same room, if not actually participating.”

Lanie sets that one, reasonably enough. She nods her head in agreement, knowing that is best way to nip any issues between her and Castle in the bud. 

“We take it slow. No need to rush into anything we might regret.”

Castle’s right, as he usually is. Taking it slow is the best idea, making sure they all have fun. Lanie nods in agreement too, leaning forward against the kitchen counter. Her eyes drop to the fantastic valley of her cleavage, the impressive jiggle of the girls. She looks up after a second, to see her friend both grinning and flushed all at once.

Castle’s still staring, his eyes entranced. 

“Don’t worry Castle, you’ll get to play with them before too long.” Lanie’s husky drawl breaks his spell, and he jerks his neck up. She chuckles openly at the expression on his face, and he settles into a sheepish grin when he realises he’s been caught. 

“Hey you can’t blame a guy…”

“Uh-huh.” They both speak at the same time, her and Lanie’s voice equal dry in disbelief as they enjoy needling him. 

“Okay, okay, have we all done this before by the way?”

“Nice try at changing the topic, babe.” She rolls her eyes lightly, but lets him get away with it. “You both know that I have. That one time in my freshman year, with my room-mate Kelly and her boyfriend Dan. After I dumped Rogan.”

“Oh, now that’s one of my favourite stories of your, my darling wife. Lanie?”

Her friend shrugs, sipping at her wine again. 

“Sure. Once in med school, and another time when I was doing my residency.” She fakes innocence, making her eyes look large and pursing her lips. “Probably shouldn’t have slept with my supervisor and his wife, but damn they were hot. What about you Castle?”

“Yeah. Once with Meredith and another actress. God they hated each other, they used to compete for the same parts but the sex was so hot.” She rolls her eyes again. She’s heard this story, and having met Meredith, she can completely believe it. His first ex is quite ridiculous by most standards. “A few other times between marriages. If you’re rich, handsome and single, go to the right parties and schmooze the right women and these things happen…”

He trails off, but his baby blue eyes are sparkling with the arousing memories. She’s heard most of those stories, and as much as she’s disappointed by his wastrel ways, she can imagine the sex being most definitely fantastic. 

She takes charge, the heat building between her legs demanding that they move this party along now that they’ve talked about things.

“Alright, enough bragging. We’ve all established each other’s credentials. Why don’t we take this to the bedroom now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people want the sex to start, but I couldn't get the writing to flow without a set-up chapter. Next up, threesome starts.


	5. Chapter 5

She likes to watch. She’s always liked to watch, which is why she instigated them making those videos in the first place, and she’s harboured a dirty little fantasy about watching him with someone else for some time now too. 

So she reclines back on the chair, watching as Castle and Lanie make out on the bed, toying gently with her clit through her panties with one hand, while the roughly clamps down on one hard nipple, stroking, teasing, flicking. Her lacy black boyshorts, already sporting a wet patch, are all she has left on, the rest of her clothes disappearing quickly once she encouraged her husband and best friend to start making out and undressing each other.

They’ve taken the instructions to heart, and she feels another jolt of arousal throb through her at the sight of Castle’s pink tongue sweep over Lanie’s maroon, lipsticked lips. He’s lost his pants and shrit, pitching an erection through the silken boxers he still has on. Lanie’s down to her underwear too, her red silk bra and panties looking gorgeous against the dark curves of her body. 

She pinches her clit ever so lightly as his broad white hand slips under Lanie’s panties, groping her butt and squeezing those cheeks. The colour contrast of his creamy white skin against her dark mocha is eye-catchingly beautiful in itself. 

“Take it off.”

Her voice is breathy, but clear. They both turn to look at her, his eyes dark and blue and filled with heat, Lanie’s molten brown ones just as dilated from arousal.

His hands hitch around the waistband of the panties, and her friend raises her hips, letting him slide them off. The bra follows, joining the panties on the floor. She has a clear side of view of her friend’s heavy, brown breasts, now hanging free, nipples hard and brushing against her husband’s chest. 

“You sure you don’t want to join us, girlfriend? Kinda feel like I’m having all the fun with your man here.”

“I’m sure…”

She slips one hand inside the waistband of her panties, the slick heat of her cunt grasping and clenching, begging to be touched. She skirts her folds though, simply playing with juices, the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, letting her own arousal build. 

“She likes watching.” Castle growls it into Lanie’s neck, his teeth nipping and sucking alternately as he works his way from neck to shoulder and back again, his hand sliding in between her legs, enjoying the unfettered access. “You should see her when we make and watch our own videos.”

“Oh, girl you freaky. I like it.”

Lanie works her hand over the tips of his shaft as she speaks, her thumb catching a droplet of his pre-cum and bringing to her mouth. Her other hand tugs at his boxers.

“I don’t think I should be the only naked one in the room.”

“No, you shouldn’t. Take them off him.”

Lanie complies with her suggestion, Castle moving his body for ease of access. His cock springs back up after being released from its cage. Lanie immediately moves her body downwards, trailing both hands over its meaty length, then sliding her tongue over the tip as her hands cup his sizeable balls.

“Kate, you are one lucky girl…”

“Don’t I know it.”

Castle grins smugly, but justified in his self-assurance for once. Wisely though, he says nothing. 

“Let him fuck your boobs, Lanie. I think he’s wanted to do that for a long time.”

His grin turns anticipatory, and he nods eagerly, making her smile a little, happy to bring his fantasy to life along with her friend. She brings her wet fingers out of her panties, sucking her own arousal of them, teasing and tasting herself all at once. The tangy, tarty flavour never fails to turn her on a little bit more. 

“Is that right, Castle? Do you want to fuck the girls?” Lanie teases him, running her tongue along the underside of his cock, taking one ball and then the other into his mouth. He hisses with pleasure as she plays with him, momentarily unable to answer.

Best threesome ever.

“Yes, fuck yes.” He finds his voice again. “I wanted to tittyfuck those big beauties pretty much since the day we met.”

She returns her fingers to her panties as he speaks, but this time she hooks her thumbs into the waistband, and slides them right off herself. Both her husband and her best friend turn their necks to look at her, Lanie still tonguing his cocks, slathering in her saliva. She gives them a show, splaying her legs as she discards the panties, letting them see pinkness of her cunt, the thin landing strip she maintains, the wetness of her juices not just on her outer folds but also on her thighs. 

She runs her fingers over her erect clit, pushing down slightly, feeling the sensation run along her body, up her spine to the tips of her nipples and further on. 

Meanwhile, Lanie’s reached over for the lube on the bedside table, and is slathering it generously between her breasts, and adding it to the already wet coating on his cock. Her precise doctor’s fingers work the shaft, which is standing up straight and curving slightly up like it does. The shiny, slippery look of her skin is a turn-on all in itself. 

“Oh, stand up Castle baby. We’re gonna work this monster good, give you what you’ve been fantasizing about.” Lanie slips off the bed and onto the carpet on her haunches, positioning herself to receive his cock in the deep coffee valley of her cleavage. 

The first time his shaft slides in between Lanie’s assets, she thrusts two fingers inside herself, her cunt warm and wet and accommodating, grasping at her digits. 

“Oh God, this feels so good.” He grunts, his voice thick with arousal.

“Yeah, Castle, you like that?” Lanie squeezes the soft pillowy mounds together, squishing them against his length as he works himself, the tip of his cock just jutting against her chin and then sliding back down again. 

She has the perfect view of his shaft sliding back and forth, and lewd squelch of her own cunt makes a beautiful harmony with slippery swish of the tittyfucking. The twin black mounds provide the perfect tunnel for his length in the way her smaller boobs never could, and the contrast in color and size are so perfect she wished she was filming this. She settles for burning the image into her brain for future usage. 

He starts to pick up speed with his fucking of Lanie’s boobs, and she matches him, her fingers plunging deep inside her, the heel of her hand grinding down on her clit. The fluttering walls of her insides demand more, and she adds a third finger as she tries to fill herself, curling the tips inside her to touch her most sensitive spot with every thrust.

“Oh fuck Lanie, I’m going to cum.” 

“Cum on my tits, Castle. Cum all over me with that thick cock of yours. Cum with your wife watching you tittyfuck her best friend…”

Lanie’s words ratchet up her need to another level, her insides tensing as the heat coils inside her like a spring tightening. Her nerve endings buzz with electricity. 

“Oh God I’m about to…”

He breaks just seconds after his warning, his cum jetting up out of his cock and splashing over Lanie’s face, neck and chest. Ropes of it land on her body, the thick white seed stark on her dark skin. 

It’s one of the hottest things she has seen, and all she needs to orgasm herself. One last thrust of her fingers, curling against her cluster of nerves, the heel of her hand pressing down on her clit and she shatters. Her juices gush out against her hand, her hips bucking hard off the chair she’s sitting on as she tries to ride out the physical sensation, the high of the climax and the aftershocks that roll through her.

Castle’s knees have buckled, and he’s lying back on the bed, slumped and with eyes hooded, watching her cum. Lanie’s doing the same next to him, her fingers playing with her body, smearing his fluids over herself. 

She feels herself slow down, her breathing return to semi-normal levels, her hand absolutely soaked in her juices. 

That was so much better than she had imagined, and it was just the start. 

“Wanna help me clean up, Kate? Impressive load there, Castle.”

“Sure do.”

“More where that came from, if you ladies gimme a few…”

She gets up, sashaying towards the bed as he speaks, getting up on her knees over Lanie’s gorgeous body. Castle rolls away a little, giving them room, but also making himself comfortable to watch. He’s still half-erect, so she knows he’ll be ready to go again soon. Excellent. 

She bends over, and licks away the first droplets of his cum she sees, on Lanie’s upper chest, just below her shoulder. Thankfully she’d used a flavorless water-based lube, so all she could taste was the salty-thick taste of Castle, and that faint hint of lavender-and-honeysuckle scent she’d picked up first when Lanie came to the door hit her again. The mixture of feminine smell and masculine taste was incredibly hot. Her thighs wobbled a bit as she moved her mouth up to Lanie’s shoulder, still sucking and cleaning, but interspersing that with light kisses. The wobble forced her to sit down against Lanie’s legs, and her still wet cunt smeared her juices against the other woman. 

Lanie tensed her thigh, pressing up against her sensitive clit just a little, and bringing the lightest of moans from her. Her friend’s hands swept over her arms and shoulder to find her breasts, nipples still hard and aching. When Lanie flicked and teased them both simultaneously, a new judder of arousal ran through her body. Instead of swallowing the next few drops of Castle’s cum, from neck and shoulder and collarbone, she kept it in her mouth as she cleaned Lanie’s jaw before reaching those thick, beautiful lips.

The kiss was hurried, demanding, sweeping Lanie’s mouth open so she could give her the load she’d collected, snowballing the seed into her friend’s mouth sloppily, tasting Lanie and Castle mixed up all at once, her tongue pressing into her friend’s mouth. Lanie arched into the kiss, demanding more, the cum sliding out of their mouth and onto their lips and cheeks. Her mouth is hot and sweet against her own, softer in a way that brings back memories of making out with other girls at college. Their breasts slip and slide against each other, nipples occasional touching, every point of connection increasing the feeling of need inside her. She slips her hand down, searching for the juncture in between Lanie’s legs, well aware her friend is the only one so far to not yet climax. Her fingertips trail over a cleanshaven mons, before finding Lanie’s clit, thicker and longer than her own, and all too ready to be attended to.

“Oh girl, we should’ve done this years ago while you were waiting from Prince Charming here to show up…”

“We really, really should have Lanie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to come. The comments are great, keep them coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Lanie tasted good. 

Her mouth was pressed to her friend’s outer lips, nose hard pressed to her pubic bone as her tongue delved as deep inside as possible. Lanie’s tangy-sweet juices were flowing freely, and she was lapping them, her tongue arching up and down inside her friend’s cunt. She gripped gorgeous brown thighs more deeply with her fingers, trying to press herself as deeply in as humanely possible, licking faster and faster. Lanie was doing the same to her at the other end, as they lay entwined in a side-by-side 69, eating each other out. She already fingered Lanie to one orgasm before, the sight of her best friend writhing on her fingers below her, brown eyes wide with lust, already cranking her own arousal up again. 

Out of the corner of her eye she was a flicker of movement. That would be Castle, camera in hand, taping this encounter at her and Lanie’s insistence. His cock was all but fully erect again, but he could wait his turn while they had their fun. 

The heat was building up inside her as she felt Lanie’s tongue delve into her cunt, doing to back to her what she’d been doing so far. Her best friend’s fingers, wet with a mixture of their fluids, worked their way along from the base of her cunt to the crack between her asscheeks, sliding along till they found her puckered little hole.

Oh, she’d forgotten she’d told Lanie that she quite liked having her ass played with sometimes. 

Determined not to let her friend be the only one to have some fun, she moves her head back out, switching focus from the inside Lanie’s pussy to her clit, replacing her tongue with her fingers while her lips close around the little nub. It’s bigger- thicker, longer- than her own, and she can feel Lanie start to buck under her ministrations when she starts to suck lightly, and her tongue dances around the edge, feeling for Lanie’s sensitive areas.

Her friend’s fingers smear the mixture of their juices around her asshole, and then she feels one digit slowly penetrate her back passage, her muscles clenching around it, wanting to draw it in deeper. Her core feels like molten lava now, heat and electricity singing through her entire body, her blood pulsing with the oncoming orgasm that she can feel will surge through her soon. 

“Just a little lower, baby.”

She moves her tongue from over Lanie’s clit to under it, pressing with the tip, and sliding the flat of it across the spot her friend has indicated. The way Lanie tenses up immediately under her tongue, her pussy walls clamping even harder on her two fingers inside Lanie’s pinkness speaks immediately to how much she enjoyed that. She wriggles her ass backwards as Lanie pushes her finger deeper, all the while lapping faster and faster at her friend’s entrances, enjoying the taste of her cunt. Again in her peripheral vision her husband appears, camera in one hand while he strokes himself lazily with the other, enjoying the view almost as much as they’re enjoying the oral. 

“Oh Lord, Kate…keep that up and I’m going to cum, girl!”

“Me too, Lanie. Me too…”

Her orgasm is nearing fast now, just about to surge through her body, and so she redoubles her efforts on Lanie, tongue slurping and lapping faster and faster, her fingers reaching deep inside her friend, curling and pushing hard on her most sensitive inner areas. She feels Lanie tense up again under her ministrations, this time for real.

“Ohh, Kaaaaaaateeeeeeeeee…”

Lanie’s orgasm arrives first, her juices gushing out against her mouth so she drinks up greedily. She feels her friend trying to roll away, but she grips those black thighs harder, not ready to let up yet, still gently tonguing the clit and sensitive spot under it. In turn Lanie sucks hard on her own clit, and jams her finger deep inside her ass. That’s it. That’s all she needs to tip over the edge herself, her climax racing through her body in a rolling series of quakes, overwhelming her in sensation. She has to squeeze her eyes shut in order to ride out the crescendo, everything else falling away from her but the feeling of Lanie’s fingers and mouth against her, the way her own cum has flooded out against her friend’s face. The way every nerve ending in her body feels overwhelmed with pleasure, to the point that has loll her head back, and feels Lanie roll away at the same time, just riding out the post-orgasmic high, breathless and shivering. 

The wonderful feelings continue to cascade through her as she opens her eyes. Castle is grinning broadly, still filming, eyes dark with lust as he takes in what he’s just seen and captured on film forever. 

She can’t wait to watch it with him in the future. 

Instead, she hauls herself around till she’s lying face to face with her friend, her juices still clear and wet on those dark lips as she leans forward and lays a kiss on her. Saying all the things she couldn’t yet find words for, including thanks and a promise that they must do that again soon. Tasting herself on Lanie, their cream mixing together as she pressed her tongue against her friend’s, was yet another hot and exciting part of their experience. 

“Oh Kate, you do know how to show a girl a good time.”

“Nothing but the best for my best friend.”

She lets her head fall onto Lanie’s generous bosom, letting one hand roll across a nipple and pinch it lightly, both of them still panting a lightly in their recovery.

“You eat pussy like a pro though, girl.”

“Guess it’s like riding a bike. Once you learn, you don’t really forget. Plus you weren’t so bad yourself, Lanie. Especially liked the adventurous fingers.”

“Couldn’t wait to play with your cute little booty, not since you told me you liked it.”

Lanie’s eyes, still hooded with arousal, sweep over to Castle who is standing there and avidly listening in on their conversation. Her husband’s thick shaft is standing fully attention, almost begging to be played with. 

“Oh Castle, you poor baby. Did I and your wife eating other’s juicy pussies get you all worked up with nowhere to go…”

“Just a little.”

“Much more than a little. Rick Junior could star in porn, if you know what I mean.”

She snorts out a laugh at that.

“Oh Lanie, he has starred in a few porn movies already. We might even let you borrow one if you ask nicely, and do me a little favour…”

She injects a teasing little note into her last sentence, lasciviously leering at her friend.

“Oh, and what’s that?”

“Put on your strap on and DP me along with Castle.”

“Oh that can be arranged. Definitely that can be arranged.”

Lanie rolls herself out of bed, hips sashaying as she goes looking for the bag of toys. She watches her friend’s rolling hips, the curves she’s mildly envious of. Her husband gets on the bed behind her, planting kisses on the upper part of her spine, till his mouth is at her neck. 

“God Kate, I love you so much. I love that we’re doing this together.”

Both of them are looking at Lanie now, him draped across her back, his erection digging sexily into the curve of her ass. His fingers dipped down further, sliding easily into her slick canal as he bit down gently on the soft flesh of her neck.

“Great idea or best idea?”

“Best. Idea. Ever. Well, since our wedding, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter ended up being a little long, so split it in two. One last bit to come after this.


	7. Chapter 7

Lanie’s bending over now, the pink of her cunt on display to them both, shiny with her juices. They can hear the jangle of leather and plastic, and just the thought of getting penetrated simultaneously by her best friend and her husband is getting her going again, the low of thrum of arousal being further fed by Castle’s thick digits playing around with her pussy, sliding across her still-sensitive clit.

“Are you ready for this, Kate? Ready to be stuffed by both of us, filled up to the brim.”

She whines at him, turning half around his embrace to kiss him hungrily. She knows he’s getting her worked up on purpose, getting her ready to fulfil her ultimate fantasy. They’ve played around with DP before, with a toy in her ass as he fucks her, but she’s wanted to have two people fill her up for some time now, and she’s been thinking about it ever since the phone call, ever since she asked Lanie to bring over the strap-on she owns. 

He knows that too, knows how that has been playing across the back of her mind. 

Lanie’s working the sides of the harness up her hips, and she turns around a little to show her the size of the actual toy. It’s black, ridged silicone, a little smaller and thinner than her husband’s natural equipment. Good.

“How are we going to do this?”

“Castle’s a little too big to fit in my ass, so I guess he’ll lie down, I’ll be on top of him, and you can come and complete the sandwich from behind…”

“Sounds good to me.” Lanie winks at her saucily. “Been a long time since I took a girl’s ass with this thing, but like you said Kate, just like riding a bike. And you’re the bike…”

She rolls her eyes, Castle guffawing, but something about how Lanie says that, something about that mental image also makes another judder of arousal run through her body. She’s leaking against his fingers now, her juices running afresh at the visual of Lanie with the strap-on dick, at the heat of Castle’s cock against her thigh, at the thought of what’s about to happen to her. 

She rolls him over till he’s flat on his back on the middle of the bed, kissing him again, fervently. Thanking him silently for being part of this, for letting her fantasy come true, for allowing someone else into their bed. He nods silently, understanding what she’s saying, their telepathic bond strongly in play. For moment the hardness of lust disappears from his eyes, replaced by the soft, blue, enveloping warmth of his love. She feels the same inside her, the glow that always makes her feel elevated in the universe when he looks at her like that.

“Oh good Lord, you two are a walking fairytale. Exchanging goo-goo eyes in the middle of a threesome, I swear…”

She turns around to look at Lanie, standing at the edge of the bed, fully strapped wearing an expression that’s equal parts exasperation and fondness. She smiles at her best friend in apology.

“Sorry, Lanie. Just got…caught up in the moment.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m a little jealous at what you two have, to be honest. But how about we all hold hands and discuss our feelings after we’ve fucked you like the horny little bunny you are.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Lanie has another bottle of lube in her hand, something that goes well with her toy, and she slathers it carefully over the black shaft, locking eyes with her. She watches her best friend rock the back end of the strap on into herself, because there’s a small attachment on the inside of the harness that going to stimulate Lanie’s clit. 

That’s so fucking hot.

“Better back that white booty of yours so I can lube you up.”

She sways backwards seductively, watching Lanie’s eyes darken from deep hazel to almost black as her butt reaches her friend’s hand. She can’t help the first gentle moan that escapes her when she feels the cool, lube-coated finger reach inside her sphincter, slathering her up. Lanie follows with another firm finger, coating her rear passageway with plenty of the substance. She can feel her own juices drip onto the bed from her cunt as Lanie’s fingers probe and push deep inside her. In front of her, Castle lies in wait, watching them both with predatory eyes, his cock leaking pre-cum, watching the lewd act in front of him. 

She hisses in disappoint as Lanie finally eases her fingers out of her ass. 

“All set, Kate. Go mount up on Castle over there…”

She sets up forward, her fantasy on the brink of being fulfilled. Even the preparation has turned her on so much that nipples are hard and aching, her pussy promising another tremendous orgasm very soon. 

“Just so you both know, I’m not going to last very long.” She mutters as she approached Castle’s meaty shaft.

“Trust me, my dear wife, you won’t be the only one.”

“I don’t think any of us are going to find that a problem, girl.”

She eases herself onto his familiar cock, knowing she’s wet enough to take him in her cunt in one go. As usual, she loves how tight she feels around him, the size of him inside her, hitting spots that she can never reach with her fingers. He pulses inside her, his cock throbbing and hot, and she leans over gently to kiss him and expose her ass at the same time. Their tongues meet sloppily, hungrily, his hands roaming all over her sensitive breasts, playing with her nipples. She takes her asscheeks in each hand, parting them as invitation as she breaks off the kiss to look over her shoulder. 

Lanie’s approaching her like some kind of fertility goddess, all swaying bosom and erect, dark nipples, the shiny shaft of her toy sticking straight out. 

“I’m going to go real slow here.”

“Mmmff, yes.”

She’s barely coherent, barely capable of coherent thought as she feels the tip of the strap-on nose against her asshole. Instead she holds on to the broad planes of her husband’s chest, reduced to needy little whimpers as her friend eases inside her rear passageway. 

It’s a glorious feeling, the ridges of both cocks in each of her holes, the barrier between them both feeling so thin and sensitive as Lanie pushes all the way in. She feels her feminine hands hold onto her hips, while Castle’s broader paws grip her shoulders. Her whole world collapses to the feeling between her legs, being stuffed full to the brim. 

“Oh God, I can feel that against my dick through you, Kate.”

He rumbles into her skin as he arches up, thrusting slowly. She’s incapable of reply. Incapable of thought. Heat and current, that’s all she feels, as the two shafts both start to work her slowly. There is a dam inside her about to overwhelmed by the force of the oncoming climax, so strong are the sensations she’s feeling. 

And then they start picking up the pace.

First it’s Lanie, her hips rocking harder as she sends the strap-on deep inside her and pulls it out again, her friend’s hips slapping against her ass. Then Castle starts moving in time, rocking up into her faster and faster. She can feel the strap-on dildo and his cock press against each other through the membrane of her walls, each of them pushing the other harder against her other sensitive sides. The upper side of his shaft brushes hard against g-spot with each movement. Muscles that she never she knew she had, muscles that never worked before, contracted and expanded in her core, sending new sensation rippling through her whole body. 

There was no way she could last much longer. The dam was about to burst. 

“I’m going to cum!”

Every sensation intensified into white hot electricity. The first orgasm rolled through her cunt, making her flutter and clamp against the rigid shaft of Castle’s cock. That had him cumming in her in turn, splashing his seed thickly inside her. Those contractions somehow spilled over into her ass, making her clench hard around Lanie’s strap-on, the sensations shooting straight up her spine. Some kind of vicious feedback loop came into play, and she lost herself to the feeling, more intense than anything she’d ever felt before. She could feel herself squirt hard, gushing all over Castle, shaking so much that both Lanie and Castle held her. She was lost to them, lost to everything but the multiple orgasms racing through, everything intense and tight as she clamped down hard against both shafts in both holes. 

She could dimly feel Lanie lean against her back, point nipples press against her shoulder blades. Her friend was climaxing too, the sensations from her body pushing the strap-on back against Lanie. But it was only peripheral to the voltage arcing gloriously through all her nerves. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to take any more stimulation, visual or otherwise. Instead, surrendering to the sensation, she let herself ride wave after wave, juices continuing to squirt out of her as she slumped complete forward onto her husband’s chest. Eventually, as the sensations subsided, sheer blackness overwhelmed. Almost thankfully, she surrendered to it. 

When she came back to, opening sticky eyelids, she wasn’t sure how long had passed. She was lying on the bed, on her side, with Castle’s broad planes nestled against her back. Her cunt and ass still throbbed, a little sorely, but with aftersparks of pleasure tingling through them too. Sore, but dry. One of them must have cleaned her up a little. She’s not even embarrassed. 

“Hey, how are you?” He whispered solicitously into her ear.

She smiles at that, unabashed luxuriating in his love.

“That was…intense. Where’s Lanie?”

“Getting cleaned up.”

Sure enough, the bathroom door opens to Lanie, still naked, still darkly gorgeous. She gestures to her best friend to get into the bed, and after one stubborn shake of the head, Lanie gives in and joins them. 

She wraps her arms around the other woman, kissing her gently, then turning to her husband to kiss him too.

“Thank you, both of you. That was so amazing, I can’t even put it into words.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiles down at her, blue eyes twinkling.

From behind, Lanie speaks.

“No worries Kate, it was fun. But next time, can I be meat in the sandwich? Cuz that looked fun as hell.”

“Yes. I owe you one, for sure.” She yawns as she speaks, tiredness claiming her again. 

Castle presses his lips gently to her forehead. Lanie does the same to the back of her neck. Then, with both of them entwined around her, she falls fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that. Thank you for all your kudos and comments, it was really encouraging and motivating to read.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be updated slowly, so just bear with me. I've never actually read any fic with this threesome before, so please let me know if you liked the scenario and want more.


End file.
